Disney in Thedas: Part of Your World
by EilonwyCousland QueenofTragedy
Summary: Prompt: Take a Disney scene/movie/characters and reinvent them to fit into the DA 'verse. This is Ariel Hawke with Fenris taking the Prince Eric role. Rated M for some language. Please, review!


A/N: So, thanks to the lovely Caro's Frozen Parody as inspiration, the Disney in Thedas challenge was invented! The goal is to take a familiar Disney scene/pairing/what-have-you and put it into the DA world. I got Ariel/Hawke and Prince Eric/Fenris. The goal is to make it at least a little bit fluffy, since it is Disney. Fluff isn't my strong point, but even I need some fluffs in my life! He he this is a comedic fluff piece so I'm ignoring canon for story reasons. I may have also slightly went outside of Fenris's character at the end, but only slightly. In his defense, he was a bit drunk. lol So, here we go!

* * *

.

.

Ariel Hawke ran her fingers through her long, red hair and twiddled a fork between her fingers. She looked out the window of her family's tiny hut in Kirkwall. Now that she had paid off her debt, she didn't know what to do with herself. Being an apostate, there wasn't many options.

She sighed heavily and twirled a piece of hair with her fork. "That isn't a hair comb, darling. Please, don't comb your hair with a fork at the dinner table," she heard her mother say.

Ariel blushed and quickly put the offending utensil down. She excused herself from the table and wandered aimlessly out the door. She just wanted to be a part of the world that everyone else was a part of. She didn't want to be so different from other humans, just because she had magic. Was that so wrong?

Of course, it wasn't just her magic that marked her as different. Ariel Hawke was a strange girl with even stranger habits. On occasion, she would start singing as she shopped or fought enemies. Granted, most bandits did give pause when their opponent started singing, but it also made a lot of people think she was a bit insane.

Varric in particular loved to tease her about it. "Write a new song for today's killings?" he'd say, chuckling. But the beardless dwarf meant no harm so she never turned him into a toad for his comments.

Suddenly, she found herself in front of Fenris's mansion. She blushed as she reached out to knock, not even sure why her feet had decided to take her here.

Before he knuckles had a chance to touch the wood, the door flew open and Fenris stood there, a shocked look on his handsome face. Ariel blushed harder, if that was possible, and looked down.

"Hawke! What are you doing here?" he asked, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

She looked up and met his dark green eyes, so soulful and warm. "I, uh, came to see if you wanted to come with me to the Lowtown market?" she quickly mumbled.

Fenris raised a brow at her. "You came all the way to Hightown so you could go to the market in Lowtown?"

Ariel raised her chin defensively. "I needed the exercise!" she replied, stubbornly.

Fenris chuckled and Ariel tried not to tremble with lust at the sound. "Alright, Hawke. I'll follow you," he said.

As Hawke wandered the market stalls, idly looking at potions and humming to herself, Fenris trailed behind her, watching her as she walked.

A little boy ran up to them, out of breath, with a slip of paper in his hand. "Ah, another mission from Athenril?" Ariel mumbled, reading the note. "Would you like to join me, Fenris, as I pillage and plunder a small cave of its riches?"

Fenris chuckled, amused by her strangely worded question. "Well, it's not like I have much better to do, right?" he answered.

Ariel smiled and his heart fluttered at the sight. "Good! I'll grab Varric and Isabela and we can begin our mission!" she exclaimed. She balled her hand up into a fist and punch the air above her, causing Fenris to laugh. He wasn't really the laughing sort but, for some reason, Hawke never failed to make him chuckle.

.

.

.

"Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold?"

Varric groaned loudly. "Maker, Hawke. Please, don't start singing. It's too early for singing. Bianca doesn't like it."

Isabela grinned, fiddling with some of the shinies that littered the cavern walls. "I've got twenty sovereigns on Hawk breaking out into song again, just to annoy you, Varric," she said, and laughed.

Varric just rolled his eyes and patted his crossbow. "Don't listen to the Rivani, girl. If Hawke starts singing again, you have my permission to shoot," he whispered, stroking Bianca lovingly.

Ariel grinned and beat her fingers rhythmically against the stone walls. "And I fortunately know a little magic. It's a talent that I always have possessed," she sang.

Isabela and Fenris both laughed, the sound echoing off the cave walls. Varric groaned again. "Alright, Hawke, I get the point. I'll shoot and you'll turn me into a frog or something. Got it," he replied.

Ariel smiled and patted the dwarf on his head, much to his disapproval. He swatted her hand away and continued to stroke Bianca, something that Ariel thought was stranger than her singing.

.

.

Later that evening, the four of them sat at the Hanged Man together. Ariel fiddled with wine, watching as Fenris spoke with one of the barmaids nearby.

She sighed wistfully, causing Isabela and Varric to exchange glances. "Why don't you just make a move, Hawke?" Isabela blurted out.

Ariel scowled at the pirate. "I have no idea what to say when I'm near him! My throat and mouth dry up and nothing comes out," she exclaimed.

Isabela grinned and leaned forward, letting her heavy breasts rest on the table. "Don't underestimate the importance of body language, Hawke," she purred.

Ariel tilted her head, confused. "Body language? I don't understand..."

"Well, I can show you, if you'd like," Isabela replied, and winked. "After all, dear, what is idle prattle for?"

Varric shook his head. "Don't do it, Hawke. You never know where she's been," he quipped, causing Isabela to stick her tongue out at him.

Ariel looked down at her empty glass. "I need more alcohol for this," she mumbled.

As she stood up to leave, Fenris came over and sat down. He watched as Ariel walked over to the bar, her mage robes swishing as she walked.

Varric grinned and nudged Isabela. Isabela giggled and hummed a little. "Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do. Possible she wants you too," she sang softly, mimicking Hawke.

Varric laughed and joined in. "There is one way to ask her. It don't take a word. not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl," he warbled tunelessly.

Fenris just raised one eyebrow and looked at the pair of rogues. "Are the two of you demon-possessed? Why are you singing?" he asked.

Varric sighed and rolled his eyes. "We're talking about you and Hawke, Elf!"

Fenris glanced over at the mage in question and then back to Varric. "What about me and Hawke?"

Isabela playfully punched his shoulder. "You know you like her, Fenris! It's pretty obvious, ya know," she replied.

"Don't be stupid. She's a mage and..." he began before being interrupted by Varric.

"Look like the boy too shy, Ain't gonna kiss the girl," he sang.

Fenris glared at him. "Shut up, dwarf. I am not shy."

Varric smiled and took a drink of his ale. "Let me guess, you don't brood, either?" he asked, causing Isabela to burst out laughing.

Fenris stood up and stared down at them "I am not shy," he repeated.

Isabela smirked. "Then prove it, lover boy," she purred.

He blanched a moment before narrowing his eyes in determination. He turned around abruptly and marched over to Hawke.

"No way, he won't do it. Ten sovereigns," Isabela whispered.

Varric shook his head. "You're on, Rivani."

Fenris tapped Ariel Hawke in the shoulder and she turned around. She looked at him, a quizzical expression on her face. "Fenris? What did you wa-" she began but was cut off as Fenris's lips came crashing down on hers in a heated, passionate kiss. Ariel's eyes opened wide in shock before closing in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, matching him heat for heat.

"Well, shit. I guess I lost that bet," Isabela grumbled.

"Hand over the money, Rivani," Varric replied with a chuckle.


End file.
